User talk:MarchandTriedToLickMe
Welcome to the ice hockey wikia page. Your additions so far are looking great. The only thing ressembling issues I would see on anything is on the league season pages with using the two years of the seasons. We have been using the second year as the year in hockey as in 1980-81 NHL season would be under 1981 in hockey. The only other one would be watch out on sub-categories, Like Continental Hockey League Seasons being a sub category of the Continental Hockey League category. I was doing the same thing at the beginning and it gets a little confusing. Once again welcome and it's always nice to have someone else to help out. Dtalbot (talk) 19:57, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you. Thanks for your message and pointing those things out. I will correct the articles I have already created. Btw, I made a template for post-1971 Canadian senior hockey - Template:Canadian Senior (Post-1971). I noticed that the articles were rather difficult to find, so I figured the template would be useful for navigational purposes. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 21:48, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I looked at that and it looked good. There is so much stuff on the Senior level that are a little scattered on here due to several different people using different styles of entry. Information on some of these leagues have been hard to find. I've done some things to try making some of my stuff more organized but, it's been enough of a challenge trying to keep up with the current seasons from late January through about now as league playoffs for all the league start up and it gets overwhelming. I use spreadsheets to keep track of league regular season ending dates and playoff series and it keeps me on track. Towards end of April to early May I try to update the team pages for the curent season. I just looked at it it is about 120 leagues and about 40 interleague post season playoff tournaments. I usually like to get some of the holes filled in during the summer and fall until about Christmas. Found that women's hockey at all levels and American Juniors were lacking on many years and teams having pages and worked on them the last two years. Senior level has been slowly coming together as well. The main person that was doing much of the senior level doesn't post much if at all anymore. Non-North American leagues are pretty much much non-existant for the past 8 years or so. Like I said any help is welcome. There are a couple administrators that check their postings and can help if you need any as some things can only be fixed by administrators. Any questions don't be afraid to ask. Just click on the talk thing below and you can leave anything on my talk page. Dtalbot (talk) 22:14, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Wow, you've got a lot on your plate with all those leagues to keep up to date. This site is an amazing resource for lesser-known North American competitions. There's a lot of information that doesn't seem to be found anywhere else, so props to you and others for doing such a great job compiling and posting it. I will try and contribute where I can, right now I think I'll mostly work on filling in minor professional, senior and junior info where needed. I also have some material on a few early 20th century competitions that I don't believe can be found here, which I'll probably add later on. --MarchandTriedToLickMe (talk) 22:21, May 20, 2018 (UTC) The Hockeydb.com website is great for the information but for some of the seasons, the pages list no records or the US college ones go back and forth between conference records and overall records, but Ralph (the guy that runs the site) does update them as he finds stuff as well. I haven't hit the site in a while to look for standings but I usually try to look once the various playoffs wind down to see what he has dug up. Thanks for the info. Dtalbot (talk) 07:57, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, I still work on the research but it's slow going as I've been working 2 jobs for the last 6 months or so. Most of my work is organized in spreadsheets at the moment as I've been working on building a program/database for it, but that's another project that's slow going haha. I can send you some of the league results/standings I've completed from the 1875-1900 area. I've not yet finished organizing the 1901-05 sheet. You can post it on the wiki and if you happen to know of anything I've missed, by all means send it along to me :). Just leave me your email and I'll send along what I got. Colin75y (talk) 14:28, June 2, 2018 (UTC) no, HockeyAl I thought somewhere you stated you were a member of SIHR. Could you possibly look up something for me as I am not a member. The only page on the site that is not categorized is Bud Timlick. It only has a picture and I was hoping you could find out more on him. The page only has a picture of him in uniform and the caption "Bud Timlick of the 1928-29 team." Any help would be appreciated. Thanks, --Dtalbot (talk) 11:27, May 19, 2019 (UTC) I figured it out Thanks anyway.Dtalbot (talk) 12:32, May 19, 2019 (UTC) They are the same league,,,thanks, Between the NCAA leagues and this one the names got too confusing, Dtalbot (talk) 07:01, June 29, 2019 (UTC)